


nasty

by moopty666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM Scene, Bottom Zeke Yeager, Consensual Non-Consent, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Consent, Light Masochism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Lube We Die Like Men, Non-Consensual Touching, Spit As Lube, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Verbal Humiliation, but in a very sexy and consensual way, it's just off screen doe lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moopty666/pseuds/moopty666
Summary: And so it was very apparent to the both of them that Zeke didn't mean a single thing he said, in this moment: it's what they had agreed upon. The taller man had peculiar tastes and, not being one to judge, his partner would comply. Any excuse to be mean to Zeke was more than the short man could ask for. Fuck whatever society said, sometimes he just wanted to put the brat in his rightful place.heed the tags !
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	nasty

**Author's Note:**

> like queen ari said 'humina humina humina tryna get nasty' or whatever.
> 
> antyways they have a lot of sexual tension and i LIVE for tall, subby bottoms and mean as hell shorter tops so,,, here's some filth.

There was a hand on Zeke's ass. A slender yet calloused appendage; toughened up but strenuous activity and training, yet small like a nymph or an angel. But there was nothing angelic about what said hand was doing. Groping and squeezing the firm muscle in its grasp. Heat simmered in his stomach like caramelised onions sauteeing on a pan, travelling lower and lower til it lingered in his loins. It was getting harder to concentrate. Hard to think. Because this hand felt so good taking advantage of him like that. Using him however it pleased. Choking back a sigh because, if Levi knew just what he was doing to him, he'd get cocky: gleaming with the knowledge that just a little grope here and there was enough to reduce the infallible Zeke Yeagar to a puddle of mush. Letting go so soon would be a sign of weakness and he wasn't prepared to lose to the Ackermann just yet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zeke asked, voice monotone in an attempt to mask his budding arousal. Levi was astute. Perceptive. Knew Zeke like the very back of his gnarled, imperfect hand. And so it was very apparent to the both of them that Zeke didn't mean a single thing he said, in this moment: it's what they had agreed upon. The taller man had peculiar tastes and, not being one to judge, his partner would comply. Any excuse to be mean to Zeke was more than the short man could ask for. Fuck whatever society said, sometimes he just wanted to put the brat in his rightful place. Even as said brat  _ weakly _ pushed off the offending hand, spurring him on. Dinner can wait. Thank God for the wonders of the modern world, where food is easy to attain and only a phone call away.

"The fuck does it look like?"

"Didn't think the great Levi Ackermann would fondle me like a horny old man."

"Didn't think the great Zeke Yeagar would let someone take advantage of him like the cheap, easy slut he is."

_ God. He knows exactly what to say. _

"Bend over"

"No." Zeke snapped and Levi kicked the back of his knee, making the taller man buckle and grab the counter in a near desperate attempt to stay upright. Amidst his struggle, Levi pulled his pajama bottoms just underneath the curve of his ass. Those slender fingers fondling his hardened member as he pressed his torso against his partners broad back, index finger rubbing where his urethra met his cotton undies. Smirking at the precum that melted through the fibres.

"Look at you. Leaking like a fucking broken tap." The whisper danced along Zeke's heated skin. A warm flush travelling. A warm palm pushed his chest to the counter, fingers spread open as Zeke's eyes slipped closed. Brows furrowed as a familiar warm appendage rutted against him. There was still the barrier of cloth, but he could still feel it against him; frotting against that crevice. Rolling his hips with a practised ease. 

"Not even struggling either." It was just an observation. It was just an observation. But it felt like his dick was gonna  _ explode _ .  _ He wants this. He wants this. He wants it so bad. _ All he could do was lie there and take whatever Levi felt generous enough to give (which wasn't much). Feeling the chopping board and half sliced carrot dig into his ribcage. The hand on his back sliding down to the globes of his ass, spreading his hole through the fabric; thumbs digging in with persistence. This was too much. This was embarrassing. He was gonna cum. It's happened before, in scenes like this; where the humiliation was enough to make him cream his undies like a high schooler. Zeke reached behind him to grab his slim wrist, halting him ever so slightly. The raven snorted. "Not even trying either."

_ God. _

"Look it's even winking at me."

_ Please. _

"Where's all that resistance now, Yeagar?" Levi pulled both their boxers down, slotting his dick between his ass. 

This reminded Zeke of his first time bottoming with a man. It was a shitty Grindr hook up he had while drunk, decided on a whim and biting the bullet when the guy eventually arrived. God he barely remembers the man. Was he taller than him? Was his hair brown or blond? What did his voice sound like? Forgettable face, forgettable person, but an  _ unforgettable _ experience. Paradoxically so. Even though the top was  _ bad _ in every way; rough, unforgiving, slamming into him without a semblance of a rhythm and pushing him into the mattress with little regard for his bodily autonomy… it was hot. Made his toes curl by the thought of it. He was barely prepared. He thought his partner would do that for him. Perhaps it was a bit naive to think a total stranger would make his first time good. It's not the man's fault, Zeke kept their interaction brief so he couldn't have known… besides, with the blond moaning and squirming like that it'd be hard to convince the top that this was his first time. Forcing his dick through that tight ring of muscle and pushing Zeke into the bed. Back arched taut like a drawn bowstring, toes curled and body twitching as nothing but gasps left his throat. Body spent after a rough fuck, dissociating when his temporary lover threw the condom away and left, almost as wordless as his entrance. 

He needed it again. When he met Levi, when their sex life got a bit more exciting; he made it known. Levi was rough when asked, gentle when required, attentive at all times -- despite his prickly exterior. Their sexual chemistry was off the charts and Zeke couldn't ask for a better partner. Mind drifting off to all the other scenes they had had in the past. Levi was bad at safewords so they ditched them pretty quick: something along the lines of  _ 'I'll know if you want to stop why do I need shitty traffic lights to determine that' _ . A healthy chuckle spilled from his lips.

"Oi! What's so funny?" Levi spat. No. He  _ literally  _ spat. Wet saliva landing in his ass crack and sliding down as the realisation dawned on the taller man. It felt slimy and thick, dragging against the skin and sticking. Heart hammering in his chest as the spongy tip of Levi's length pressed and pressed and pressed. It didn't matter whether or not he theoretically  _ could _ fit in there. He was going to put it in. Make it fit. And with a harsh  _ thrust _ he pushed in to the absolute hilt. It burned. Burned so badly. Felt like he'd been torn apart and split wide open. Entire body pulled tight, muscles locked and shivering, jumping like cicadas. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt so good he was drooling, mouth slack and eyes rolled as his back arched.  _ That's good. Yeah. Fuck. That's good _ .

"Looks like your fuckhole remembers the shape of my cock," he smirks to himself and, without a single  _ moment _ to let his overwhelmed boyfriend rest, starts thrusting immediately. Zeke starts twitching, the blood in his vessels racing throughout his body as he chokes on his own moans.  _ It hurts and he loves the pain _ . The sting, the burn, the  _ linger _ , all aspects of it. Loves the sensation of being used. Loves it. Loves the fact it feels like he can barely even breathe. It's hot. It's suffocating. And he can barely get enough as his body is wracked with orgasm, the shorter man's name sputtering and rolling off his tongue with a  _ very practiced _ ease. Spurts of liquid white painting the marbled countertop. 

Too much. It was way too much. Levi was thrusting  _ har _ d. Hips snapping roughly with no sign of stopping. All of that sensation crippling Zeke into a puddle of overstimulated mush, large hand pushing against the constant onslaught as his toes curled and his nails bit into the counter. Leg shaking as he weakly pushed Levi. His hand being swatted away like a pesky fly as his partner grabbed his hip, pushed him into the counter once more, and thrust harder.  _ He was going to die or he was going to cum again _ . It hurt in a way that seeped into each crevice. Hurt in a way that he  _ knew  _ would leave him sore and aching. And his body could barely keep up with the thrusting of those hips, the slapping of skin and the sweat clinging to the countertop. He never wants it to stop. Mind hazy as he fucks himself back, meeting him between those harsh thrusts.

“I knew you wanted this,” a distant voice said, but Zeke could barely register anything over his open-mouthed panting. 

“I-... I’d neve-...” it was so hard to speak when it felt like all the air in his lungs was being snatched up.

“Don’t... even give me that,” Levi groaned, nearing his orgasm with each press of his hips against Zeke’s rump. “When you’re,  _ fuck _ … squeezing me like that.  _ Milking my fucking cock _ ,”

_ Smack _

A bright red hand mark on his ass as he felt that familiar warm liquid coat his insides; painting him like the walls of a new apartment. Levi dropped his head onto Zeke’s back, jet locks fanning across the sweaty skin.

“Pull out”

“Don’t tell me what to do”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my [normal twt](https://twitter.com/_meepty) or my [horny twt](https://twitter.com/moopty666),,, pick ur poison miss thing i'm equally as annoying on BOTH. 
> 
> i'm super nervous posting this omg,,, i don't really write tbh and the only times i do is creative writing for exams and shit. so this was fun ig. ty cats ily for helping me through this utter mess,,, i did not apply a single thing u said :p


End file.
